EL PASADO DE LOS SLAYERS
by Rose Marie91
Summary: Los slayers vuelven a juntarse con un pasado que descubrir.De momento son normales pero dentro de algunos capitulos es AU


PESADILLAS 

Rina y Gaudy , se dirigían hacia Saillune, donde era princesa Amelia . Había pasado 1 año desde que estrella oscura intentara entrar en su mundo . No habían sabido nada de los integrantes del grupo suponían que Zelgadis estaría buscando su cura ,Amelia reinando ,Zeros haciendo maldades y Filia cuidando del pequeño Valgard (que tantos problemas le había traído) en una tienda de cerámicas y mazos . Un nuevo problema (aunque cierta pelirroja dijera lo contrario) ,Rina tenia pesadillas todas las noches , en ellas salía una niña de unos 9 años, de pelo rojo, llorando y diciendo cosas incomprensibles para Rina .Rina se despertaba , gritando ,llorando y con un sudor frió por la espalda ,hasta había estado enferma por el cansancio si no hubiese sido por el rubio espadachín no sabría como estuviera ahora mismo .Gaudy la había ayudado mucho e incluso mas de lo que ella hubiera imaginado .

Oye Rina ¿para que vamos a Saillune?

Pues , para ver a Amelia – dijo con desgana – Por si no te acuerdas es la cuidad en la que es princesa .

¡¡es verdad! No me acordaba . Sabia que Amelia era princesa de alguna ciudad , pero no sabia cual .- dijo el espadachín rascándose la cabeza por el despiste . – Rina ¿quieres que te suba a mi espalda? Te veo cansada .

No . Voy a conservar la poca dignidad que me queda .-respondió abrazándose a si misma .

ohh que suerte una pareja de tortolitos ¡ para atracarles! – siete bandidos salieron de los arbustos del camino.

¿a quien llamas tortolitos bandido de pacotilla?- pregunto Rina muy cansada .

Rina , déjamelos a mi , tu estas muy cansada – le susurro Gaudy al oído .En menos de dos minutos , Gaudy se cargo a los siete bandidos .Y Rina les quito el dinero que llevaban .

no llevaban mucho dinero – afirmo la pelirroja moviendo el saco . De pronto , un bandido lastimado salió de un arbusto con una daga , para herir a Rina .

Rinnaaaa –grito Gaudy . Rina se dio la vuelta a tiempo de escuchar " aliento de fuego" y una gran bola de fuego atacara al bandido .- Rinita ¿estas bien?- pregunto Gaudy preocupado , acogiéndola de las manos y examinándola

Sssi , eso creo .- se le callo la bolsa del dinero sorprendida .

¿Están ustedes dos bien? ¿Rina? ¿Gaudy? – una mujer rubia alta y con ropajes de sacerdotisa ,con ojos color mar intenso, salió de detrás de un árbol , llevaba a un niño de unos 5 años ,pelo agua marina , y ojos color ámbar colgado del brazo - ¿vosotros erais la pareja de tortolitos?.

En ese momento ,Rina se desmayo , pero antes de que tocara el suelo Gaudy ,la cogió en brazos .

Filia ,cuanto tiempo – saludo Gaudy con la misma sonrisa de siempre - ¿podrías por favor aplicarle un hechizo a Rina para que se le baje la fiebre?-

¿por qué? ¿esta enferma? – dijo Filia acercándose a Rina y apoyándola en un árbol – esta roja – soltó a el niño de ojos ámbar y posando su mano en la frente de Rina – Esta ardiendo de fiebre .

Dos minutos mas tarde , Rina despertaba .

¿Filia? ¿qué haces aquí? – había soñado mas claramente que la noche anterior , la niña de pelo rojizo estaba agazapada en un jardín llorando cuando de repente una voz burlona hablo " – ¿Otra vez llorando Rina? . Tu angustia se nota a dos kilómetros de aquí –" y la niña había respondido "- Déjame en paz , Zeros" –entonces la voz burlona se dejo ver , era un niño de la misma edad que la niña , su pelo era color violeta y sus ojos eran amatistas y rasgados con un toque de maldad , eran los de un demonio .Rina se estremeció y su cuerpo empezó a enfriarse .

Iba hacia Saillune , Amelia me pidió que fuera que tenia una cosa que consultarme . Oye Rina , Gaudy me ha contado lo de las pesadillas , ¿alguna vez tu hermana te puso la mano encima?- pregunto Filia incomoda . Rina le había contado ha Gaudy lo que veía en las pesadillas y le describió a la niña y Gaudy supuso que la niña era Rina de pequeña.

Si . Pero la niña de mis pesadillas , tendrá unos 9 años y mi hermana no me pegaba para llorar así ,como llora esa niña y no llora de que le hayan pegado sino de...de...desesperación .

¿por qué las llamáis "pesadillas"?

Por que la verdad , no son sueños muy bonitos que digamos – respondió Rina con sarcasmo muy alterada .Rina se recupero y empezó a levantarse cuando se dio cuenta que su cuerpo ya no estaba apoyado en el árbol , sino que su cabeza estaba apoyada en el pecho de Gaudy que estaba sentado . Ésta se puso roja y se sujeto en Filia para levantarse . Filia le sonrió de forma picara y después cerro los ojos y abrió uno a Rina le recordó a Zeros con su sonrisa de siempre . Entonces se percato del niño que llevaba Filia .

¿y ese niño? – pregunto examinando al niño - ¿es tu hijo Filia?- Filia empezó a reírse .

Si . Este es Valgard – dijo adelantando al niño hacia Rina- ¿ya no te acordabas de él , Rina?

No .. digo .. si , pero no me lo esperaba tan grande – dijo mirando a los ojos del niño , eran realmente Valgard – sino con 1 año.

Si , ya se que tendría que tener 1 año , pero él a querido crecer así de rápido .Y , además es un dragón antiguo.

Rina ¿ que era un dragón antiguo?- pregunto Gaudy con cara de tonto . Rina saco toda la fuerza que tenia y le pego en la cabeza . Valgard se rió con ganas y Filia también .

de verdad Gaudy , algunas veces pienso que te borran la memoria por las noches .

Gaudy le susurro al oído : - Tal vez tengas razón .- la voz sonó seria y Rina le miro extrañada , pero él desvió la mirada .

bueno ¿hacia donde ibais? – pregunto Filia

Íbamos a ver a nuestra princesa favorita .Así que Filia nos vamos juntos – respondió Gaudy envainando su espada . Filia se puso pálida , si los traía con ellos le iban a gastar todo el dinero .- Y tranquilízate , Rina esta enferma no podrá comer mucho . – le susurro al oído .

Tan bueno como siempre Gaudy , gracias – dijo Filia y le guiño el ojo " uhh se me esta pegando la manía de guiñar de ese estúpido" pensó Filia

¡! EH , ESPABILAD O LLEGAREMOS A SAILLUNE EL AÑO QUE VIENE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- grito la hechicera .

Llegaron a Saillune en dos horas , Rina estaba mas decaída e iba apoyada (disimuladamente) en Filia .En cuanto llegaron a Saulline , Amelia fue a recibirlos a las puertas del castillo .

VAYA , Rina y Gaudy que sorpresa – los recibió Amelia abrazándolos. Amelia había pegado un estirón ahora era igual de alta que Rina y había dejado crecer su pelo negro hasta los hombros ,recogido por un lazo . Su cara estaba mas pálida de lo habitual , hasta parecía enferma .Sus ojos azules cristalinos resaltaban ahora mas que nunca . – Creía que nada mas venia Filia ,tendremos que instalarlos a todos . Venid – Amelia los condujo hacia la parte de arriba del castillo y los instalo en sus cuartos .

Amelia ¿qué querías preguntarme? – pregunto Filia dejando a Val-chan (como ella lo llamaba) dormido en la cama .

Es por ...

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ AMELIA ,FILIA ,AYUDME! – grito la voz de Gaudy . Las dos corrieron hacia el cuarto de donde provenía la voz , llegaron era el cuarto de Rina , Gaudy estaba sosteniendo a Rina y ella esta desmayada en suelo , se revolvía violentamente y estaba llorando .- Esta teniendo otra pesadilla .

... Filia , si te he molestado en que vinieras era por – porque ...tengo pesadillas que ningún sacerdote o mago a podido revelar – termino Amelia al ver a Rina como estaba – Yo tengo esa reacción al tener mis pesadillas – Filia la miro incrédula .

COINCIDENCIAS.


End file.
